Gintama request coner
by EurekxMisora
Summary: This is basically a dare corner to all the Gintama characters. No request is too big or small for them. All character are available so go ahead and ask them right away! Currently in a HijiMitsu request
1. Go ahead and piss the characters

**I'm starting a new story full of 1 shots that will be made by me and you, the readers.**

**Similar to Ginpachi sensei, this is a request corner where you can ask Gintoki or any other Gintama characters to do anything you ask them to do.**

**Just simply write your requests in the comments and they will do it.**

**You can ask anybody or 2 at a time or even everyone to take part. You can even ask Sakamato, Takasugi or even prince baka...I-I mean Heta.**

**I can squeeze in a series of short request or one big request in 1 chapter.**

**Small request are like: come over to their house and give you flowers, or sing happy birthday songs for you or even make you food.**

**While bigger ones like: Otae please go on a date with your stalker or Shimpachi conquer a world or even Yamazaki take part in the Olympics.**

**Try not to request things like Gintoki kiss Hijikata because I know that will never happen as this will be based on the real life Gintama.**

**One more thing, I will include the requester in the story so give me your appearances in the story or, you can take form of an object or even another character so long as it's not the same person as you ask to do your request.**

**No request would be taken seriously but will be for filled sincerely. - This is the moto BTW**

**Thanks for reading and I hope to see your request.**

**PS, this is not a QnA corner so please don't ask questions as I do not own Gintama as it belongs to Sorachi Hideaki. (Oh and you can't ask him for request either)**


	2. Request 1

**Man.. I feel very bad. I'm losing my will to write but I still gonna try doing it even though I don't have many reviews.**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only,** **aKiy0z** **and** **Dokiprez (request in order) Thanks for the request, I shall grant them right away.**

**This request chapter is mostly about OkiKagu.**

**I do not owe Gintama as it belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

_Request 1: Dear Yorozuya, __I request that Kagura and Okita finally have a_ _like to tournament style face-off!_

_Dear Yorozuya, My request is for the Yorozuya trio and Shinsengumi to attempt the Cinnamon challenge during a party they have. I'm looking forward to it!_

_Dear Yorozuya, I request that Okita accidentally bimbos into Kagura and kisses her_

Gintoki stared at the letters in boredom.

"3 request at once," he sighed as he tossed the letters on the floor, "this is such a drag."

"It can't be helped Gin san." the 4 eyes picked up the papers as he stared at them, "All letters regardless of who it's for go to the Yorozuya first."

"And besides, it's our first request. So let's just try it out anyway."

"Easy for you to say," Gintoki leaned back and pick his nose, "these request are mostly for Kagura and that sadist and neither of them are here."

"That's the whole point Gin san." Shinpachi placed the letters on the table, "The writer is making the requests into a story right now. It's the whole point of this request corner."

"Well whatever," Gintoki flicked his booger, "let's just get it over with so that we can rest early."

"Yoshi!" Shinpachi stood up excitedly, "Then let's get busy!"

...

"Errr Gin san," Shinpachi asked "how do we get started?"

"Har?" He stood up to get his strawberry milk, "How should I know?"

"Oi!" (Here comes the straight man in action -_-) "How can you not know?!"

"What? It's that dam writers fault she didn't tell us how to start." He took a sip of his beloved drink.

"Well...Oh?" Shinpachi lookd at a card that was together with the letters and stared at it carefully.

_Use this to start the request sections, it's seal that I made in magic code ~ writer_

**qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm**

Shinpachi stared at the card in disbelief, "MAGIC CODE?! MORE LIKE RANDOM SPAMMING!"

"Ah whatever." Gintoki snatched the card and took a quick glance, "We just gotta read this...Which I have no idea how..."

Tiny squawking crow noises filled the air (awkward silence comedy) as he dropped the card.

The card slowly landed on one of the _Jump_ that was scatted on the floor.

And a bright light began to fill the room.

* * *

The 2 yorozuya men slowly opened their eyelids and looked around the scene dumfounded.

Shinpachi was holding a Japanese paper fan while for Gintoki, instead of holding his strawberry glass cup, it was a strawberry soft serve ice-cream.

"EH?" Shinpachi stared at the fan blankly, "Wha-What just happened?"

"Dunno but who cares." Gintoki took a bite at his ice-cream, "I got a ice-cream for free."

"OI! BE MORE SERIOUS HERE!" Shinpachi steamed off for a while then he calmed himself down. "The card must had really contained magic! We're at the exact scene we need-"

"Gin Chan! Shinpachi!"

Their heads turned around to see the girlish voice that called out to them and found out that it was Kagura.

"Eh?" Shinpachi stared at her blankly, "How did you get here so quickly?"

"What are ya talking about Shinpachi? I was always here."

"EHHH?!" Shinpachi commented then stopped for 5 seconds, "Where were you earlier than?"

"I've been here since evening." She answered back.

"N-No way." He thought to himself, "It looks like me and Gin san are the only ones who notice the sudden change in scenery."

"Well whatever," Kagura twirled around her umbrella, "I'm going ahead first."

* * *

Kagura strolled around the stalls and hummed her little melody. Then she came across a fishing game. She saw a really adorable Justaway plushy as one of the prizes for one of the object on the plates floating on the water.

(It's a fishing game where you fish with hooks and grab on the ring attached on the object you want to exchange for an available toy. Very well known in SG)

And oh yeah, she's defiantly gonna fish that. X)

She grab the fishing rod and tried to grab the object from the water spinning at such speed, but when she finally grabbed it, someone else also has the hook tied with hers for the object.

She traced the other fishing line and gave a disgusted look, "Oi. Butt off I got it first."

"That's mean China, Why can't we be fair and spilt it into half?"

"Pfftt. I don't want to share anything with you stupid sadist."

"Oh so you turn down my generosity...No wonder you got no dates."

"Humph! If you don't let go then I will force you too!" Kagura pulled the rod as hard as she can. "Why would a sadist like you want it anyway?"

"Humph. If you're so eager to know," Sougo was also pulling his line with great strength, "I just gonna use it for my pranks. I'm not like you who just play dress up with it."

"You sound like you're asking for a fight!" Kagura spat back.

"Well let's make a bet then!" Sougo spat back at her. "Who ever can win the most games throughout the whole festival gets the Justaway!"

And then soon gave an evil glare, "And the losser will have to call the winner 'Uncle'.

"Like a tournament? You're on! And I'm sure that I'm gonna win!"

"Not unless I beat you first!"

* * *

"Woah. What's going on? One by one the stores are taken over!"

The race is on, the 2 of them were winning prizes in less than a few seconds, sounds of fast bullets flying in lighting speed and goldfishes tanks becoming empty one by one.

"I'M NOT GONNA CALL YOU 'UNCLE' YOU STUPID SADIST!"

"SAME HERE STUPID CHINA!"

"Man. Their like little demons. Their pawning all the stalls defenses."

"No kidding, soon there's gonna be nothing left!"

After a 1 hour, the 2 youngsters panted as they counted their prizes.

"Huff. Huff. It looks like it's a draw China..."

"Not yet!" She pointed to a table on the stage, "There is still one more!"

They dashed towards the stage. It was a Cinnamon challenge where the teams who can shallow the most Cinnamon spice. The contestants are the Yorozuya vs the Shinsengumi.

_"It's time for the knock out table challenge! Each contestants will have to shallow as much Cinnamon without chickening out! There must be 3 contestant from each team and the winner gets 3 000 000 YEN! So get ready to bring out your contestants!"_

"Gin san can we win this?" Shinpachi gulped nervously.

"Don't worry Shinpachi." Gintoki replied, "We have our secret weapon on our side."

"There's no way I'm gonna lose to that sadist!" Kagura's eyes were burning with passion.

"Heh. Well you're really unlucky China." Sougo smirked, "I also have my own secret weapon." Sougo pulled out a giant mayonnaise bottle, "Because Hijikata san will eat up all the Cinnamon spice for me."

"Oi! Sougo!" Hijikata flared at him, "Don't make me eat your share, Yamazaki you do it."

"Uhhh Vice Commander I can't. I don't have high resistance for spices..."

"NAH-ha-ha-ha-ha! Don't worry boys," Kondo spoke confidently, "I have built up resistance for spicy things for times like this."

_"You have 3 minutes. All right contestants get ready and 3, 2, 1, GO!"_

* * *

The battle is on. Both sides were choking themselves in Cinnamon. Stuffing it in such a high speed, it's like they are all over the table.

After 1 minute, Shinpachi collapsed first.

"Gin san, I'm sorry. I can't go on any further..." He choked on the Cinnamon and 'died'.

But sadly even when 'dead', no one noticed.

"NAH-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Kondo laughed, "And Toshi said that I would collapsed fir-"

He was the Cinnamon reaper's next victim and no one paid attention as well.

They were all too busy stuffing Cinnamon in their mouths.

The younger contestants didn't lose stamina after 2 minutes.

While Gintoki and Hijikata were slowing down as they were not only stuffing Cinnamon, but also sugar and mayonnaise.

_"Uh...Sirs, You're not allowed to put anything else in your mouths."_

"SHUT UP!" They both barked back but were not paying attention and accidentally sprinkled the Cinnamon into their eyes.

YEEAAOOOWWWWW!

They both collapsed and rolled on the ground howling in pain.

30 minutes left and the OkiKagu are the only ones left.

_"Amazing! They're both not bothered the least with all the Cinnamon the consumed._

_...5, 4, 3, 2, 1, TIMES UP!_

_"Amazing. No one has ever been this resistant before...Never mind."_

* * *

The 2 youngsters vomited everything out from their mouths, including their dinner.

They were also drinking huge gulps of water and rinsing their mouths.

"Argh...Everything in my stomach has been poisoned by Cinnamon..." Sougo commented as he continued to take big gulps of water.

"I'm hungry...And I just had a entire buffet to myself..." Kagura moaned, "What were we fighting for anyway?"

"Beats me," Sougo replied back, "We tried to win so many things we forgotten what we really did it for."

**"But all that mattered was that you have fun right?"**

The 2 youngsters looked up to the figure who spoke.

"Easy for you to say Yamazaki," Sougo stood up, "you chickened out on the competition."

**"Oh, you got it wrong, I'm not Yamazaki." than a pair of squared white glasses was pulled out and placed it on. "As a matter of fact, I'm just processing Yamazaki's body."**

"HUH?!" They both stared dumbfounded.

**"Well for short, I'm the writer Misora. And I'm using Yamazaki's body to check the list for the request. Don't worry, I'll give his body back once I've done checking the requests."**

They were silent for 5 seconds then Kagura spoke up, "So you want to be a guy like Kyubei?"

**"What?NO! I exclaimed."I already said that anyone can take form of anything in the request corner so long as it's not the character that is involves in the request. And Yamazaki happens to be 1 of my biased character who has the closes appearance to me."**

**"And I'm happy to tell you that you have successfully completed 2 request which that makes a '**_**Request For filled'**_**. Now for the last one..."**

"Oh and we'll torture you before that happens..." (Oh boy...I sense sadist mode on high...)

**"OK! OK! I GET IT! JUST TAKE THE JUSTAWAY AND WE'LL CALL IT A DAY!"**

She vanished and the plush toy fell on the ground.

It took them 5 seconds to react and also played tug a war with it.

"LET GO! NO YOU LET GO! I DESEVERED IT THE MOST!"

Both were in perfect union with their words but suddenly, Kagura pulled too hard and Sougo's feet were forced off the ground approaching Kagura with their lips coming close to contact...

...crack

...cra-

...PIANG!

The scene suddenly cracked and everything was back to the way it was before the ruckus happened. Everyone in the Yorozuya and the Shinsengumi were fast asleep back in their afternoon skies.

Misora slowly exited Yamazaki's body and took off the glasses off his face.

She then turned to the camera, **" Well sorry** **Dokiprez, I can't completely for fill your** **request. But wherever it's a dream for them or not, it's up to decide."**

**But I hope that all of you the ones who have requested have enjoyed the request they did for you. I made a few changes to the request to fit the theme, and hoped that I reached your expectations.**

**I'm not very good at romance but try as much to make it comedy like. I thought most of you don't understand the taking form thing so I use myself as a demo first.**

**I have just planned an impossible quest and hope I have the time to type it down. Please look forward to it as the next quest is all about Hijikata! XD**

**If you have more request, please leave it at the reviews and I'll try and do it.**

_**No Request would be taken seriously, but will be for filled with sincerity**** (**_**that's the motto). Thanks for reading and requesting X)**


	3. Request 2

**I'm back with another request. Sorry but this one is a solo one by me. To those who like romance might like this. It may look strange at first but keep reading, as it will get better.**

**To those of you who have requested, don't worry, I have seen your request. I'm still planning how to write it.**

**This is an impossible request that I made. Because after all, that's what Gintama is all about. So long as it's not too errr...Unreal, I will still accept it.**

**I do not own Gintama as it belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

_Request 2: Dear Hijikata, pleases go on a date with __M__e_

Gintoki skimmed through the letter lazily while lying on the sofa.

"This letter is for that Mayora."

* * *

In the Shinsengumi headquarters, a certain sadist has a letter in his hand.

"Oh a letter for Hijikata san." He murmured as he ripped the letter open, "I hope that he will let me take a peek inside first..."

"Oi. Sougo," The mayora interrupted him, "I never said that you can read it first."

"Well that's too bad Hijikata san, I took it for you so it's only natural that you should show respect."

"You're the one not showing respect!" Hijikata roared. "Anyway gimme that!"

1 minute had passed and Hijikata threw the letter onto the floor.

"WHAT KIND OF CRAP IS THIS?!"

"What's wrong Hijikata san?" The sadist asked.

"THAT DAM WRITER THINK SHE COULD DO WHATEVER SHE WHATS TO!"

Sougo skimmed through the letter. And not long gave an evil grin.

"Hi-ji-ka-ta-san. You have just been cursed."

"Oi Sougo, don't think that you can scare the crap out of me."

"Oh but it's truuueeee..." Sougo gave his ghostly wail. "Come and seeee..."

"I-It's not funny y-you know..." (He's obviously lying)

Sougo pulled out a white sticker that was on the letter.

Now it reads: _Dear Hijikata, please go on a date with_ _MITSUBA._

Hijikata was frozen stiff.

"O-Oi. T-This is a joke right? C-Cause i-it's not very funny you know..."

Sougo slowly creped near to scared man's ear, "_hijikata san..."_

GYAHHHHHHH!

He turned to the sadist in rage, "QUIT MESSING WITH ME YOU SADIST!"

He calmed down and stared at the letter to make sure there was no mistake. But however, there were no other stickers so sadly, the rest is all true.

"But that's impossible," Hijikata said as he smoke a cigarette, she's dead."

"Oh really?" The sadist grin wider as he begins to chant out the card like a curse.

**"qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm"**

"O-Oi! Sougo!" Hijikata was shivering, "How did you even manage to read that?"

"Oh this? I stole it from the writer from the last request and I've master the gibberish of its magic code."

"I-Is that joss stick you're holding? D-Don't tell m-"

A loud thunder began to appear. And a huge lightning bolt zapped into Hijikata's room.

What happened next was a mystery but when Hijikata opened his eyes, there was a transparent figure standing right in front of him.

"M-Mitsuba..."

"Toshiro san..."

"Big sister!" Sougo dashed towards the ghostly figure and passed right through her.

"Sou chan!" She hugged him as she saw him pass right through her.

But he still passed right through her but it didn't matter to them anymore.

She then faced Hijikata, he blushed as he saw her face.

**"**Mitsuba, is that really you?..."

"Yes..." She answered as she passed right through him.

Chills went down his spine. Now he's looking at her with a panicked face.

"H-Happy to s-see you too."

"Hijkata san, don't forget you still have to go on a date with her." Sougo said as he gave him an evil glare, "Unless you want to break her heart to come here for nothing?"

"Dam him!" Hijikata thought to himself, "How come he's not spooked by it at all? Even if I want to ditch the request, the writer would blackmail me with a bunch of crap."

"What's wrong Toshiro?" Mitsuba asked.

"N-Nothings wrong!" He charted his teeth, "Y-You want to g-go on a d-d-date with me?"

Mitsuba face lit up brightly "YES!"

They then slowly walked away from the headquarters.

"Bye Hijikata san." Sougo waved his handkerchief "Have fun before your life force gets sucked out."

"Where's Toshi going Sougo?" Kondo asked as he was strolling with Yamazaki.

"Oh he's taking a day of today since he promised to date big sis today."

* * *

At the local restaurant where all the Gintama charters hangout, Hijikata was staring at the other side of the table which Mitsuba was reading the menu.

At the bystanders point of view, the man is crazy as he's treating a tombstone to lunch since they could not see Mitsuba.

The rest of the Trio Shinsngumi were at another table spying on them.

Yamazaki questioned, "Err Commander, why is vice commander having lunch with a tombstone?"

"Yamazaki," Kondo spoke as he watching them with his binoculars, "That's a tribute to the dead. In order to tell them that food here, they placed the food in front of the tombstone with joss stick on an ash bowl and chopsticks standing on the food as offerings."

"If he dares to upset my sister in anyways," Sougo grumbled as his points his bazooka, "I'll make him have the same ending as her!"

"S-So, Mitsuba, Hijikata mumbled his words, "Have you decided to order anything?..."

"Oh," she replied, "I'll have anything your having. Toshiro."

He always liked it when she says his name as she usually doesn't dare to but now, it feels more like she's cursing every time she says his name.

"T-Then I have Katsudon!"

5 minutes' later, 2 Katsudons was severed on the table. Hijikata was squirting everything the mayonnaise bottle has to offer. While Mitsuba on the other hand tried to reach out for the spicy red pepper but could not even touch it.

"Um...Toshiro, could you please help me arrange the food?" She asked gently, "Because I'm a spirit and I can't touch the things here in the mortal world."

"Gulp. H-How m-may I help you?.."

"Just add red pepper spice and a lot of Tabasco sauce. I want it to cover to whole dish, and could you help me make the chopstick stand up on the Katsudon so that I could use it?"

"U-Uh sure..." Hijikata murmured as he looked at the people staring at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-No! It's just that I'm worried that it may cause you a heart burn..."

"It's fine. I've eaten so much spicy food and never had such a big deal of it." She continued, "After all, now that I'm a spirit, I have no more health to look take care of."

"Oiiiiii! This is really creepy!" Hijikata thought to himself. "It's good that she's no longer sickly now but it feels so god dam wrong!"

"Itadakimasu."

They both quietly eat their meal. Hijikata could not stuff any food in his mouth as he was silently watching Mitsuba slowly using the chopsticks he placed for her.

The Shinsengumi trio (expect Yamazaki) watched in amazement. They done offerings before but this is the first time they have seen a ghost actually eating.

"Tisk..." Sougo remarked, "It went well."

* * *

They went down the streets of Kabuki District. The passerby's were staring at Hijikata as he was carrying Mitsuba's Tablet.

"S-So where do you want to go M-Mitsuba?" Hijikata asked.

"I would like to visit that silver haired man," she answered, "I wanted to thank him for everything even though he might not be able to see me..."

"Oh d-don't worry. we'll go see him right away!"

"Crap! What am I thinking?" He thought to himself, "If I run into that silver hair bastard, he'll make a fool out of me!"

They walked to the path where the Yorozuya is. And just nicely enough, they ran into the person their looking for.

"Eh? Gin san," his 4 eyed apprentice asked, "Is that really a way to moan?"

"Har?" He was picking his nose, "I don't really care since we have to find Kagu-"

They stared at the poor sucker who he least expected.

"Shit!" he thought to himself "Even if they can see Mitsuba, it'll still be hard to explain..."

"Oh, Hijikata san?" Shinpachi greeted as he looked at the name written on the tablet."Who's Mitsuba?"

"Tablet? What tablet?" Hijikata quickly hid the tablet behind him on the ground.

"Oi, oi mayora," Gintoki remarked "do you miss her that much? It's been more than 100 episodes since her death."

"Oi, shut up you stupid perm head," He braked back, "You're the one who sent me that letter right? It doesn't concern you, stay out of it!"

"Oh I get it, you have to date a ghost!" Gintoki gave a mocking face "Oh ho ho ho, your life force is slowly being sucked out!"

Hijikata stayed stiff for a while then jolted in fear, "HEEEEHHHH?!"

"Oi! Don't mess with me!"

"Yeah but unlike me, I learned to control stands so n-nothing affects me..."

"But Gin san," Shinpachi cut in, "You're just as afraid of ghost as much as Hijikata san."

"SHUT UP!" The 2 older men roared, "YOU"RE IN NO POSITION TO TALK AS YOU'RE JUST AS SCARED AS US!"

Shinpachi shrink back for awhile and realized that so did the ghost.

Their words where in prefect union as they spoke, then they point daggers towards each other.

"Oi. Quit copying me you stupid perm head."

"Ha! Who wants to copy you? But who do I care? I'm not the one who's gonna get cursed."

"Argh! I had it with you! We're leaving Mitsuba, this is a waste of ti-"

Hijikata flinched, someone stole the tablet while he was off guard along with her spirit. Then he caught his eyes van which drove off in extreme speed along with the tablet which was binded with charms.

"TOSHIRO!"

"MITSUBA!"

Hijikata ran towards the van but could not catch up as it was too fast. But strangely a normal person would collapse, but he didn't even when going up against a car.

Just when he really felt like collapsing, a Shinsengumi car came to pick him.

"Toshi! Get on! We're gonna save Mitsuba dono!" Kondo yelled as he opened the door for him.

"Hijikata san," Sougo glared, "you let my sister get kidnapped. Unless she's saved, I'll kill you."

"Captain Okita!" Yamazaki exclaimed, "Please calm down! We're all in this together!"

"You guys..." Hijikata mumbled, "Alright then. LET'S GO!"

* * *

In the cemetery, Mitsuba's tablet was still standing in one piece but her spirit was binded by charms.

"Heh heh, We got ourselves some nice spirit for our schemes."

She stared at her surroundings in horror, she saw a human shape wood carving. She's been kidnapped by corrupted onmyojis with a huge gang of thugs.

"But what if she refuses to listen to us?"

"Heh it doesn't matter, we can always tame her if she dares to disobey."

She defiantly doesn't like what they just planned for her. From the looks of it, they want to turn her into their 'little ghost'.

(A little ghost is a spirit steals from tourist and locals in some countries. A human shaped wooden figure would be craved. Ashes from the dead are sprinkled and finally the prayers are offered bring their spirit back to life.)

"Since we brought out a spirit already, it saves a lot of time for us from the ashes part. We can just transfer the ghost into the wooden figure."

She shrink back as she heard their laughter.

"We'll be rich enough in no time."

"Despicable."

"Har?" The thug questioned.

"Using the dead for your schemes, we're not that pitiful or desperate to remain here and yet, you're disturbing our rest for your selfish desires. You disgust me."

"Why you...DAM BITCH!"

The onmyoji used a charm which gave her an electric shock continually.

Since she has no more life to be killed, it could go on forever and feel the pain with the inability to pass out as well.

But her pain was within somewhere else, her heart.

She remembered as Hijikata reacted as he was with Gintoki earlier. She didn't think that a miracle would happen...

"Oi. Spirits are already being upset by the fact that they already no longer belong to this world, and yet you still try to torturer them more by forcing them into a world that no longer welcomes them."

The charms that clinged on Mitsuba were slashed off by the person she least expects as his next action was to lit up a cigarette.

Her eyes widen as she saw his face.

"Toshiro!"

"Bastard..."

The thugs was knocked out one after another. 3 other Shinsengumi members charged through the formation of onmyojis.

The onmyojis summoned spirits from their charms to fight for them. Some even let the spirits processed their own bodies. But the trio bragged through whatever was thrown at them as they have 1 priority and that is to save Mitsuba.

"I-Impossible! How could mere humans defeat our powerful spirits?!"

"Your puny spirits are no match for us." Hijikata said as he pointed his sword at the leader, "For we are the _Shaman Kings."_ (But there can only be 1. But who cares, this is a parody after all...)

* * *

"T-Toshiro..."

Mitsuba blushed as she held his hand as they were walking on the bridge.

"I never thought that you would actually save me..."

Hijikata stared at the ghostly palm gripping his hand tightly but he couldn't fell a thing at all.

"I don't count that as saving you. You're already gone from mother nature, and don't think of this too much. It's just that I feel bad for not being there for your last moments."

The Shinsengumi trio along with the 2 Yorozuya men were secretly watching everything from below the bridge. Sougo was holding onto his sister's tablet as he notices her becoming even more faded.

"Even though it's just for 1 day, I'm very happy to be able to spend time with yo-"

"Mitsuba." She was interrupted by Hijikata as he puffed out a smoke, "You're the one who sent out that letter right? The writer was never good at romance to began with so it's impossible for her to even think about using romance."

"Your right." Mitsuba smiled sadly, "I asked her to let me reach you. Knowing that you won't accept it if I just wrote it directly to you, she wrote it as her own request knowing that you can't turn down requests from her."

"Come on don't say that. Your just making me feel bad as if I'm a horrible person."

"You don't have to."

Mitsuba was floating in the air making Hijikata aware that it's times up. She then gave a big smile.

"Because, I'm already happy."

Hijikata reached out his hand for Mitsuba who reached out hers as well.

As she grabbed his hand, he could actually feel warmth from it. But the warmth was mostly felt from his lips as she kissed him.

"Goodbye, Toshiro..."

Slowly letting go, she faded into the air, leaving the motionless Hijikata once again alone.

* * *

"Gin san," The 4 eyed straight man looked at his boss with a gloom face, "I really feel bad for Hijikata san."

"Aiya whatever." The lazy silver samurai scratched his head, "That's why you kids weren't at that episode you know. You would just brawl like babies."

"Speaking of which, where's Kagura chan? She's been gone for the whole request."

"Dunno, probably the writer needs her for something."

True enough, near the area where the onmyojis were, Kagura was there holding a huge bundle of cash.

"Heh, this is fun. Getting paid by the writer to blackmail some onmyoji thugs is really worth it. I wonder what other pranks she has planned for me? Can't wait for more money to roll in!"

* * *

**I got less motivated on Gintama fics lately, but I was almost done with this one so I decided to publish it anyway.**

**I should have post this on Valentine's day but I don't really care about that day as I've never celebrate it.**

**As for the other request, I'm almost done. I just need suggestions for the sadistic game shows since I'm not so much of a sadist at all. I also don't really play pranks. Please leave some suggestions in the reviews.**

**And thanks for reading :)**


End file.
